Wings of Change
by DisneyFreak010
Summary: It's late, and Arrow's wondering why a certain teammate bothers him so. HG/GL and hints of Arrow/Canary


Not that he was one to brag, but he considered himself a fairly thoughtful man. It was today's train of thought that had railed, and hadn't seemed to vanish yet. He did try. Truthfully though; he'd pondered this for a long while. Much longer than he cared to admit. Especially considering he was involved with another woman.

No. Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, was no cheat...at least not with someone like Dinah.

This was entirely different though. Everything about this woman was different, and it bothered him. It bothered him how much he - not feared - but, felt unnerved by her. When the other leaguers thought of one to fear; Batman would usually come to mind. He most assuredly wouldn't want to be on the other end of the Batman's wrath, but fear wasn't the word he would describe for him. He held more a healthy respect for the dark knight of Gotham.

Oliver eyed the woman carefully; watching her type away across the monitors. Again; not that he feared her - he simply knew better than to ruffle her feathers.

Yes. Shayera Hol - or Stewart now. It had been nearly three years since she took up the name; promising herself to the Green Lantern, and he to her.

It bothered him how much her presence brought a slight panic to him. When she first came back to the league; he chalked it up to her being "the Justice League traitor". As time went on; he learned of her involvement during the invasion, and decided to himself that she wasn't worthy of the title. She was following orders that he himself would most likely carry out. She was lied to, and got the rear-end of the stick. So; that option could be illuminated.

Which brought him to the next possibility. The fact that she's an alien.

True. Among the founding members alone, 3 out of the 7 are aliens. It's different with Superman though. Clark "looks" like a human. While the opposite could be said about Jonn'; he "looks" alien. The whole: green man from Mars bit.

With Shayera; she's a strange combination of both. Head to toe; she looks like an average, human woman... Minus the large wings spread across her back. A reminder to every human of her people, and their attack on Earth. Her alien people with the incredible army. An army she helped lead...and later defeat, with the help of the Justice League.

That day; she was branded a traitor to both sides. He could only assume she felt more-so ostrasized from her home world though. She was no longer Lieutenant Shayera Hol of Thanagar. No longer the noble Thanagarian who would save her planet. Simply the woman who let her empire fall to save a "primitive" planet that wasn't her own. So no... He couldn't say it's because she's an alien.

She's probably more "human" than most, figuratively speaking that is.

The Green Arrow's thoughts were pulled away as the woman in question was pulled away from her work. The soldier with a goal-set mind, intent to finish her task with a precision unlike hardly any other, and keen senses learned from years of experience...pulled away from her work over the smallest thing.

Oliver noticed her appearance more-so then; dressed in what most would call, civilian cloths. Hair hung loose across her shoulders, a black tank, lightly colored jeans, and sneakers. Finishing off the strangely "normal" look of the warrior - a grey sling that wrapped it's way around her shoulders, and underneath her wings. The black hair that had previously hidden the face of the babe held against her chest moved to the opposite side, revealing a yawn from the stirring infant.

It amazed him that the same woman standing - was confined to bed rest in the med-bay - less than 4 weeks ago. She'd had a few complications the last few months; the baby being a fine little cocktail of human and Thanagarian physiology.

What amazed him more was the moment at hand. The extreme change from hardened warrior with a mission, to tender mother with loving eyes and an easy smile. Her hands that previously danced across a keyboard - stopped, and slowly rose to her son's cheek. The other resting against his back as she swayed, calming him.

He almost couldn't believe the same person that could wield a mace with the fury of a trained assassin, could also lull a baby to sleep with a soft touch and a sweet voice.

From where he sat; he watched her whisper something to the unknowing baby. She placed a kiss to his temple, and her fingers gently caressed his jaw line, up to the top of his head. The babe smiled by his mother's comforts. Little Rex had somehow managed to free an arm from the sling. He swung it wildly for a moment before settling on taking a hold of Shayera's finger. Holding it tightly as he nodded off.

She smiled a completely unfamiliar smile. One Oliver had never seen. It wasn't a victorious smile of a hard battle won, or a playful grin she often gave to the Green Lantern and the Flash. It wasn't obnoxiously huge, or "just noticeable". It was simple, and fit her features nicely. It was that of contentment, and pride.

Or at least; that was the best way he could describe it.

She used her free hand to begin her work again, at a much slower speed. A tension seemed to be lifted from her - compared to her previous stature. Her shoulders and wings even set in a more relaxed way.

It was then Oliver noticed John coming into the room. He held two cups of - what he would assume to be - coffee in his hands. One most likely intended for his wife. It was nearly 4 o'clock in the morning.

Oliver huffed a soft chuckle. "Probably why I've been having these wacky thoughts." He mused to himself, cracking a few of his joints from where he sat. "That, and I've got nothing better to do."

Aside from himself and the Stewart family, only Red Tornado and Gypsy were on monitor duty. They didn't seem to notice his pondering.

Scanning back over; John had finally made his way over to Shayera, and placed the drink in the console beside her work station. Again; Oliver noticed her shift.

Her never-before-seen smile had slipped away, and switched to a devilish smirk. By the look on her face, he could tell that whatever she had said to her husband was that of humor. They both shared a quiet laugh as to not draw attention from the others, and the now sleeping child. He watched as they shared a rare sight. Letting their professional air fall - and allowing themselves a much needed moment spent with the other. John slipped a hand through her hair and down to the place between her wings, pulling her close. Shayera once again stopped her work all together and lay her head against John's chest, leaning in carefully as to not disturb their little one.

He probably wouldn't have noticed the exchange had he not been so intent on his previous thoughts.  
John Stewart seemed to have his own shift - looking at his lover with more concern. Oliver was able to read the man's lips, deciphering it to "you doing okay?"

Watching her green eyes roll; he noticed the mini marital banter begin between the two. Thinking back to his own similar spats with Dinah, Oliver felt the need to turn his attention away. He felt a goofy grin light his own features at the thought of Canary. She was a spit-fire, which seemed to be a common trait among the League women apparently.

It was then that it clicked. What unnerved him so about the winged woman standing across from him. It wasn't the past sins of Shayera. The lies, the secrets, the rumors, the life on another planet, the military background.

No, none of that. It was what she was capable of now. How in a split second; soldier turns into gentle mother, friend turns into formidable foe, laughter turns into annoyance. In any moment; you can set off a different version of Shayera. Shayera Hol Stewart, former Hawkgirl, and Lieutenant of the Thanagarian empire, founding member of The Justice League, and wife to John Stewart.

What scared him more than any former title though, is the one she carries now. One that lies behind a never-before-seen smile. Mother.

Oliver sighed. "Rue the day anyone try and mess with that kid."

Chancing a glance back over; Oliver couldn't help but smile at the scene. Rex was now alert and staring in wonderment at an animation his father was creating with his power ring. A little green bird flew around him, and Rex babbled in delight - once again swinging his arms as if to catch it. Shayera held him steady, allowing him to watch his father's creation with more ease. John was making sound affects, seemingly unaware that a. he was making sound affects, and b. that he had now caught the attention of the others in the room.

At least now; Arrow felt like he could release himself from his quiet pondering.

"Having fun over there, John?" Oliver teased.

Gypsy and Shayera giggled at John's blushing face, having been caught. He cleared his throat, and let his projection fade, setting his shoulders back. "Right. I ugh... I'd better let you guys get back to it." John answered lamely before turning to his smirking wife. "I'll see you in a few."

He turned and briskly walked to the teleportation pad. In an instant, he'd vanished in a blur of light.  
As if nothing had happened; everyone turned their attention back to their tasks. Oliver was about to go back to his own when he heard Shayera mutter something. "Shoot, I forgot to ask him -"

Moving a finger to her communication device, she spoke. "John? ...John? Ugh! Yob shiggurath, he forgot his ear-piece." She ran through her options in seconds before deciding a course of action. She walked over to Oliver, and in a swift motion unclasped the sling, and forced the babe into his arms before he could even protest. Oliver made a few noises that were merely the start of certain words, but Shayera spoke over him.

"I'm not sending Rex through that thing." She began, implying the teleportation device. "I need you to watch him for me for a few minutes while I tell John something. He'll be asleep before I even get back."

"Whoa whoa, wait, I don't ... I just-" Oliver stuttered staring down at the baby as if he was suddenly a bomb, but stopped at the steely glint in Shayera's eyes. "I better be right in trusting you, Arrow." She threatened in a low voice, before nodding and making her way to the pad.

Oliver quickly looked to Gypsy who immediately turned her own head away as if not watching could save her if anything went wrong, then he turned to look down at Rex who simply cooed up at him, grabbing his now free foot.

"Kid, I swear I'll get you anything you want... Just don't start crying. Deal?" Arrow begged, hoping somehow the baby knew what he was talking about. Rex laughed and clapped his hands together, and Oliver swears he was mocking him.

(So, I haven't written in a while...and apparently any time I do, it's usually on a character "thinking". o.o Not my strong point, I'll admit that much. Buuuut ….this was a nice little stress release - if nothing else. My grammar is horrible! I'm trying, I promise. I just...fail. often. Aside from that; I think it's cute. :)

Other than that, I've got so many stories in my head ….and NO time to write them down. I was lucky today, but I make no promises on future stuff. Crossing my fingers though. Please, if you all have any suggestions on either improving my writing skills, or other stories... feel free to write them. Have a great night, lovelies. God Bless!)


End file.
